


You're An Angel?

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	You're An Angel?

“You're really an angel?”

“Yep.”

“With wings and everything?” Natasha asked. 

“I do have wings.”

“Can we see them?”

“You can't just ask someone to see their wings Nat.” Bruce added.

Tony Stark still had a confused look on his face, “But shouldn't you be...more holy? Or something?”

You chuckled, “I mean I used to be. A weapon of Heaven and all that. But when the angels fell, I realized it was easier to try to fit in.”

“When the angels did what now?!”

“It's a long story.”

Steve, being the only one with manners, extended a hand. “It's nice to meet you Y/N. I'm Steve Rogers. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need.”

“I'll try not to impose. I just need some time to let my wings heal and I'll be out of your hair.”

The man with his own set of wings added, “Yeah, you saved all our asses, stay forever.” He wasn't wrong. The Avengers had been trying, and failing, to fight the newest alien invasion when you spotted the commotion from across the street. 

He made to leave the room but he stopped to shake your hand. “I'm Sam by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.”

The rest of the team filed out pretty quickly after that, they were all exhausted, except the raven haired man. He lingered in the corner until the room was empty. You thought he might speak to you, so you waited until it became apparent he was just going to stand there. Just when you started to leave the room, “So what are you really?”

You whipped back around, “Excuse me?”

“Y/N. I have been alive much longer than anyone else here. I am very much aware that angels do not exist. If my brother had been here, I'm sure he would have brought it up as well. But you must be something. I saw the way you took those beings out. Which brings me back to my original question, what are you? I've never encountered something that could burn out eyes like you did.”

“Well, first of all, I'd prefer not to be called something. I'm a person too. Second of all, I am an angel. If you haven't encountered one that would be because our numbers have been dwindling for years. I can't help you.”

He scoffed, “Come now. You can tell me the truth.”

Is he serious? “Okay fine.” Before he had the time to form the self satisfied smirk, you brought out your wings. They weren't as full as they once had been, but you thought they'd get the job done. 

The man stammered and stuttered and tried to get a sentence out, “I-i, uh, y-ou, you really are an angel?”

“Yes. Now that that dilemma is solved, can I go to bed now?”

“Um, yes. I, uh, I apologize.”

“It's fine. Really. Goodnight.” You turned to leave again.

“Goodnight. Oh! My name is Loki, by the way. I realize I never introduced myself.”

“It's nice to meet you Loki.”

After your conversation with Loki, the two of you became fast friends. He had lots of questions about life as an angel, and it was cute how excited he got about it. So you might've developed a tiny crush on the God of Mischief. Who could blame you, really? It wasn't just that he was attractive, he could also hold an intelligent conversation. You talked about your favorite books, he told you about life on Asgard, and you shared your experience as an angel. Little did you know, Loki felt the same way about you. It wasn't like you were ever going to tell each other. What kind of sense would that make? Until the Avengers encountered a group who called themselves “The Guardians of the Galaxy” while on a mission. And a girl named Mantis flipped your entire world upside down.

The Guardians were staying at the tower, while they healed and recuperated from the fight. You were all sitting eating breakfast and getting to know each other, when Drax brought up Mantis’ powers.

“She can feel whatever you're feeling, all she has to do is touch you.”

“Seriously?” Bruce gasped. “How'd you end up with that ability?”

“I've been this way all my life. I could show you if you would like.”

“Yes please! Definitely.” Tony piped up.

“Yay!” Mantis rose to her feet. You tried to shrink into yourself and think about anything but Loki. If she touched you would she feel the love you had for him?

Luckily for you, she started with Tony, since he seemed so excited.

“You feel content. You are glad to be around friends and with the one you love.”

Tony blushed and ducked his head mumbling a, “Yeah, that's right.” Pepper kissed his cheek and he turned even more red.

“Who would like to be next?”

No one spoke up so Steve said, “Why not Loki? Let's see if it works on him.”

“Oh that's a good point. He is Asgardian? Do you think it'll still work?”

If you had spared a glance at Loki, you would have noticed the flush creeping up his neck.

“N-no. No I can't imagine it would. You need not worry Mantis.”

“I can always try! Here sit still.” She started his way, and he was positively terrified. Could she really feel his emotions too? Would she be able to tell? Surely if she got near him she'd feel the overwhelming affection he had for you. She touched his arm and her eyes lit up.

“You feel love! Sexual love! For her!”

Your heart broke with every word she said. Until you realized everyone was silent and you looked up from your lap. Everyone was staring at you. 

“M-me?”

“Yes!” Mantis looked thrilled. Loki on the other hand was about to melt into the chair.

“Really Loki?”

“I- um. Uh, Y-y/n. Um. I'll be g-oing now. I apologize.” He was on his feet and halfway down the hall in an instant.

“Loki wait!” You rushed after him. If he felt the same way you did, you had to talk to him about it.

You finally got close enough to him to grab his wrist. “Hey you. Talk to me.”

He wouldn't meet your eyes. “I apologize Y/N. I would never have jeopardized our friendship. Please, um. Please forgive me.” His voice was beginning to crack, and it broke your heart.

You reached up to lay a hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “Loki you don't need to apologize. I love you too.” 

His eyes snapped open, “You, what? You do?”

You giggled, “Of course you big goof.”

He broke into the biggest grin and enveloped you in a hug that lifted you off the ground. He whispered in your ear, “This is the best thing I've ever heard.”

You squeezed your arms around his neck and thought about how Heaven had nothing on Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
